Deltarune: Shattered
by Renafan
Summary: Susie sneaks into Kris' room, wanting to talk with him about the events of Chapter 1 but discovers something much more sinister that will change the dynamic the two established. Mature content involved. KrisxSusie.


This is a continuation of the ending presented in Deltarune:Chapter 1 focusing on Kris and Susie. If you like what you see, please give me an honest review and tell me what I could improve. I LOVE this game and hope you like my version of the story.

Deltarune:Shattered

Chapter 1

Enter The Knight

There he was, standing in the bedroom of his very creation...knife in one hand and glowing eyes menacingly staring at the heart in the cage he kept in the corner of his room.

"I'm aware of your contribution."The demonic kid knelt down before the cage,  
tapping his knife on the cage."Too bad you were not aware of me..."

"Kris?"A rough, feminine voice sounded from behind the surprised Dreemurr.

"Who?.."Kris got up, noting the purple lizard girl who had silently climbed up into his bedroom rather sneakily.

"What the..."Susie stepped back, noticing the demonic gaze.

"And here I wanted to surprise you."Kris smiled, throwing his signature knife back and forth in his hands."Guess this will have to do."

"Kris...what is this?!"Susie asked, trying not to be freaked out."What's with the knife?"

"I thought you'd appreciate pointy objects, considering you wield an ax in the Dark World...I trust you liked your stay?"Kris grinned, sitting down on the bed.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well, how would you like an extended invitation? I can make it so the Dark World spreads to this world and then the new beginning...it's not that bad,  
really!"

"Kris..."

"Kris has left the building. Only the Knight remains."Kris narrowed his demonic red eyes."That...thing however, is a problem."

"The soul?..."Susie gazed over to the birdcage.

"Don't even think of trying anything."The Knight pointed his knife at Susie."I will kill the boy's mother without hesitation however inconvenient to my plans it may be."

"So you're the freak creating all the fountains in the Dark World?"Susie held her arms up."A day ago, I wouldn't have cared...but the body you're inhabiting helped changed my mind about that...I'm gonna say what I said to that stupid King...get...AWAY...from...my friend!"

Susie lunged for the boy who easily kicked her to the floor in a show of surprising physical strength, who yawned as if it were nothing. Still pointing the knife at Susie, Knight leaned in staring at her with a new curiousity.

"Where did all that raw strength I saw in the Dark World go? Did you leave it there, or did you grow soft upon your exit...pathetic child."The Knight rose."You have potential to be so much more but you'd rather associate with my softer side."

"W-What?"Susie said."But I thought you said Kris..."

"Oh, he's still here. He's just not in control. As far as he's concerned, he's sleeping in bed...never aware of my presence but also there in the background, boiling and simmering. I was created in the Dark and therefore I am...your friend is more messed up than you know. Were you not too busy putting on the image of tough girl, you may have been friends much sooner...and I may have never come to be."

"W-What?"Susie asked.

"You haven't noticed?"The Knight smiled."Let me show you."

Picking Susie off the ground and by the neck of her shirt, he pushed her against Asriel's wall, grinning.

"Quiet people piss me off."The Knight repeated to jog Susie's memory and then it came to her.

The King had said that to Kris...just like she said to Kris earlier when she mock threatened to eat his face off. Ralsei was an awful lot like his brother Asriel...the King was an awful lot like how the school saw Susie...the evil villian who gets off on the torture of others.

"Are you getting it now?"The Knight dropped Susie to the ground, walking away from her over to the cage to admire the soul again."The Dark World's denizens are created from the memories within."

"D-Does Kris really think of me...like that?"A tear dropped down her face with the sudden realization.

"I thought you didn't care."The Knight turned around.

"I CARE ABOUT THE FREAK, OK?"Susie got up."LET HIM GO."

"And cut short my time? No."The Knight grimaced."You were unexpected though not totally unplanned for."

She had to think quickly...the soul apparently kept this "Knight" personality in control. She only wanted to talk to Kris about today, to geek out...to just be normal and maybe sleep in a nice bed for a change. But of course, this had to happen.

"I need to reconsider my choice in friends."Susie sighed, jumping for the cage and taking out the heart.

"W-What?!"The Knight was taken aback, not expecting Susie's sudden move.

"In you go."Susie grabbed Kris' shoulder and slammed the soul into his chest.

The Knight may be strong...but Susie was a lizard and speed was her forte.

"AHHHH!"The Knight screamed bloody murder, falling to his knees. Kris' body convulsed and he curled into a ball, trying to restrain himself from the pain.

"I-I'm sorry!"Susie grabbed Kris."Are you okay?! Kris, say something!"

Kris, literially shaking in Susie's arms, opened his eyes, still red but not completely demonic looking. Tears welled up in his face from the sheer pain, not knowing what to say...he buried his face in Susie's chest, crying. Susie hugged him tight, realizing all the hurt she had given him all this time and only wanting to console him. She would never hurt him again.

"Kris?!"Toriel opened the door, finding the two on the floor and Kris crying into Susie."W-What..."

"Mrs. Toriel..."Susie began to explain.

Seeing her child, Toriel said nothing and wrapped her arms around the both of them.  
There would no words. Only comfort...Kris had suffered long enough and she would see to it that he suffered no more.

After a few minutes of calming Kris down, the three of them sat on Kris' bed, Kris attached to Susie like a sticker. He didn't want to leave her side, Toriel feeling awkward at the sudden detachment.

"H-He was like an entirely other person."Susie began to explain."Pulled out his soul and started brandishing a knife."

"Where is the knife?"Toriel looked around.

"I-it was right on the bed."Susie looked around."I could've sworn..."

"It doesn't matter. His soul is back in."Toriel looked at Kris in great concern for his well being."I was afraid of something like this..."

"hm?"

"Kris' biological parents were not the greatest people...he was too young to remember them. But that, combined with Asriel leaving and me and Asgore divorcing...have not been the greatest events to happen in Kris' life."Toriel ran a hand through his hair as Kris kept his face buried in Susie's chest."I thought we could give him a normal life free of heartache but it would seem I failed in that regard..."

Toriel began to cry herself, Kris looking over to his mother. Kris detached himself from Susie slowly and wrapped his arms around her, taking her by surprise. Toriel sniffed, smiling, laughing and crying at the same time as the two made up...that was more like it, Susie thought to herself smiling at the sight. For the first time in a long time, Kris felt the warmth of Toriel's hug and appreciated it like he never did before.

How did it come to this? Susie thought to herself.

Getting up, Toriel paced Kris' room wondering what she was going to do about this situation. She thought he had made progress today with...of all people...Susie being his friend.

"Mrs. Toriel...I'm sorry to impede, but do you mind if I stay the night with Kris?"  
Susie asked."I think he could use a friend tonight."

"Certainly."Toriel smiled."Do you want a nightgown? They're a little big but might fit you nonetheless."

"Nah, I'm fine."Susie said.

Looking at her clothes, Toriel sighed.

"Stay with Kris, I'll be right back."Toriel barked.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

With Toriel going into her room to get some clothes, Susie looked at Kris who wiped away his tears trying to look as he always did but couldn't hold back. He hadn't cared about himself for so long it felt strange expressing his emotions.

"SO...what was that? What's going on with you, Kris?"Susie looked at him."Is this why you're always late to class?"

"I-I don't know."Kris sniffed, beginning to tear up again."All I know is that for the last several months, I always wake up feeling tired. It feels like I'm sleeping...but at the same time, I'm not. It's like eating food in the Dark World...it doesn't do anything."

"That's right..."Susie rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay you."Toriel brought in some night gowns."Kris, Susie...up and out. I'm not leaving you two alone while Susie dresses...especially not you, Kris."

"I-I'm okay."Kris sniffed.

"No dear, you're not."Toriel said."That's why Susie is staying with you tonight...I think she might be the best thing in your life right now."

"I..."Susie looked the other way, embarassed.

"You and Kris obviously hit it off."Toriel laughed."I'm not going to interrupt that,  
but you have to dress in something other than tattered jeans and an overcoat."

"I like it."Susie quietly responded.

"It has to be washed, which I'll be happy to do. They'll be returned in the morning."  
Toriel promised."Please?"

Looking at Kris, Kris smiled and quietly urged her. Sighing...she relented and after a few mintues, was in a pale white nighty that Toriel used to dress in when she and Asgore were still together.

"(God I smell like old goat!)"Susie steamed.

"What's wrong with that?"Kris quipped, sniffing at Susie."Mmmm..."

"Okay, enough..."Toriel sighed."I don't want any shenaigans...keep him close but not too close."

"W-What?"Susie got defensive.

"I'm not stupid."Toriel narrowed her eyes."What else would a girl be doing this late at night in a boy's room he just befriended?"

"I-I was just going to talk to him!"

"Whatever your intentions, forgive me if I have doubts."Toriel held up a firm hand."  
I'm going back to bed...come get me if there's trouble. We'll deal with this in the morning."

Shutting off the lights and closing the door, Susie breathed a sigh of relief and threw her clothes off, getting into bed with Kris. Kris was surprised how fast Susie was coming on to him...

"She was right Kris...I came to do more than talk but I do want to know one thing."  
Susie opened her jaw, washing her drooling tongue over Kris' face."Why did you try to protect me in the Dark World? After the way I treated you, I didn't deserve..."

"I-I always had a crush on you."Kris admitted."That's why I never said anything...I wasn't trying to get you in trouble but at the same time, I just didn't care about much anything else...when Asriel left, I had no friends. My life felt empty without him."

"You have the best parents, man."Susie looked at him, as Kris pulled his clothes off,  
shaking at Susie's tongue motions, feeling her hot breath on his face."I really didn't think you were this...messed up."

"No one really notices what I do."Kris said."I just kinda exist from day to day."

"You could do more than exist, Kris...just look at what we did in the Dark World."  
Susie smiled."We beat a tyrant king and gave the people of the Card Kingdom a better chance."

"I thought my choices didn't matter though...you said that."Kris shot back, his eyes glowering.

"They do...to me."Susie pressed her lips against Kris'. His eyes calmed down, Kris leaning into Susie. Kris, fully naked embraced Susie the mean girl...she was not fluffy like Asriel but she was warm and smelly all the same. There was something about her that he liked. She was feral, unrestrained but her breath smelled like chalk...that was okay, he guessed.

Kris and Susie closed their eyes, embracing the other in the darkness. Not minding their surroundings, the two kissed once again, Kris pumping his manhood into her. He was met with no resistance, the lizard's hungry hairy snatch awaiting him. It felt as they were always meant for this but didn't see it until now. Susie opened her eyes,  
running her right clawed hand through Kris' short hair, combing it to the side, noting his crimson red eyes.

"You have intense eyes man."Susie grinned, frenching the poor kid.

Not responding, Kris just let the moment continue on as Susie explored his mouth and the two joined in unison feeling like they were falling thorugh an ocean. The two embraced and feeling, Kris pressed on not caring what would happen next...he just wanted to be with her. Susie responded in kind, embracing him and keeping him, resting his head on her scaly breasts.

"You're warm."Kris whispered, kissing Susie on the neck.

"Shut up."Susie sighed, licking his face."Just enjoy the moment."

Kris pressed further into Susie, Susie gritting her teeth and nipping at Kris shoulder.  
She grabbed her back tight, the two becoming one as time marched one. Thankfully, humans and monsters couldn't have kids together but it didn't take away from the situation any less. A tear ran down Kris face, as he released into Susie.

"I-I'm sorry..."Kris sniffed."I-I couldn't...hold..."

"Kris?"Susie's eyes widened.

Kris' eyes turned demonic, an unnatural laugh leaving his mouth as Susie fell unconscious as she felt a blunt object hit her head.

What felt like hours passed by, her vision coming to as Susie woke up in literal darkness chained to a wall. The Knight stared at her from a distance, red eyes glowing in the distance.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your make out session."The Knight came up, dressed as Kris was in the Dark, only in dark black armor covered in a dark heart symbol on his belt.  
He wielded a lightsaber on his belt but didn't feel the need to use it."I come to you with a proposition."

"W-What?"Susie struggled in her chains.

"The night is my domain, the only time I truly can come alive and cast my shadow. You can make out with this boy and have your adventures during the day all you want in the Dark World. However, DO NOT seal my fountains. You have already set me back several days thanks to your interference. If you continue on, I would cease to be and I cannot have that."

"You want Kris to stay depressed?"Susie grimaced.

"It's to my benefit...and yours that he stays that way. Like I said, inconvenient as it may be, I WILL kill that mother of his."The Knight walked up."Keep out of my affairs.  
I return you...but keep in mind, I am always with him. I will know if you betray me."

With that, the both of them were back in bed, Kris fast asleep on Susie's naked chest.  
Susie huffed and puffed, moving her hands around free of the invisible chains that were on hands. What was she going to do? How could she tell Kris that he was responsible for the Dark World?...

He was totally unaware of what happened during the night time...that was the time of the Knight. Like he said, he cut his time short. That was it...they needed to go back to the Dark World and see Ralsei. He'd know more...he'd be sure of it and maybe question that King...he seemed to know more about the Knight.

"Hmm..."Kris yawned.

"Hey man...how do you feel?"Susie smiled.

"Honestly...rested, more than I have been for a long time."Kris hugged Susie."T-Thank you."

Susie had a purpose...she was going to save Kris, even if it was from himself.

Next:The Dark Corridor


End file.
